1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for changing the data setting modes in a bonding machine.
2. Prior Art
In bonding machines used for manufacturing semiconductor devices, etc., there are several different types of functions for accomplishing the necessary bonding steps. As the level of these functions becomes higher and higher, the number of items of data setting modes and the range or the amount of data settings made therein are also increased. As a result, the setting of data is gradually becoming very difficult especially for workers who are not thoroughly familiar with all of the functions of the bonding machine.
Among the data setting mode items, there are several items which can be set by workers who have a low level of data setting skill. On the other hand, if the type of semiconductor devices to be worked changes, it is usually necessary only to change a part of the stored data, and such a change, in some cases, may be handled by workers with a low level of skill.
In conventional bonding machines, since no careful attention is paid to the changing of data on data setting items, when the data change is done by workers with a low level of data setting skills, errors can easily occur. Accordingly, in the conventional bonding machines, data setting is always performed by workers who have a high level of data setting skill.